sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jay
| writer = Kevin Smith | based on = | starring = | music = James L. Venable | editing = Josh Earl | studio = SModcast Pictures View Askew Productions | distributor = Phase 4 Films | released = | runtime = 63 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $69,000 }} 'Jay & Silent Bob’s Super Groovy Cartoon Movie' is a 2013 American adult animated comedy film written by Kevin Smith, directed (and co-animated) by Steve Stark, and produced by Jason Mewes and Jordan Monsanto. The film's script was adapted from the [[Bluntman and Chronic#Trade paperback|''Bluntman And Chronic comic book story]] originally written by Smith as a companion piece to his 2001 film Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. Plot After winning $10,000,000 from a scratchcard they bought at the Quick Stop, Jay & Silent Bob decide to become superheroes Bluntman and Chronic (a parody of Batman and Robin). They build a secret fortress of solitude beneath RST Video and acquire all the necessary gadgets and accessories to make them ideal crime-fighters. They also hire their own butler, Albert (a parody of Alfred Pennyworth). Throughout their crime-fighting ordeals, they manage to accidentally create a few super-powered enemies of their own, who together form "The League of Shitters". The League of Shitters consists of Lipstick Lesbian, Dickhead, NewsGroup, Cocknocker, and the Diddler. While at a ceremony in which Bluntman and Chronic are to be awarded the key to the city of Red Bank, The League of Shitters attack the dynamic duo and knock them unconscious. They then attempt to infiltrate the "Bluntcave", resulting in the deaths of NewsGroup and Diddler (they are crushed by a wall that reveals the entrance to the hideout). Lipstick Lesbian mortally stabs Albert in the back and places Bluntman and Chronic into a giant bong that is slowly filling up with water. After leaving the heroes to die, the villains descend upon Red Bank, killing everyone in their path. Albert uses the last of his strength to free the heroes before dying. Vowing to avenge Albert, Bluntman and Chronic fly to Red Bank in the Blunt Jet to save the city from The League of Shitters' mayhem. An epic fight ensues in which Bluntman subdues Dickhead by tricking him into entering a gay bar and Chronic kills Cocknocker with a broken beer bottle. Lipstick Lesbian draws a gun and attempts to shoot Bluntman and Chronic, but they are miraculously saved by a new heroine, Bluntgirl. Bluntgirl defeats Lipstick Lesbian single-handedly and begins to show romantic interest in Bluntman. Chronic is jealous and expresses his desire for anal sex. Bluntgirl agrees to this, however, she penetrates Chronic with a dildo, much to Chronic's distaste. Bluntgirl asks Bluntman if he's ever experienced anything of the like, to which he replies, "Yeah, when Ben Affleck played Daredevil.". During the credits, it is noted that Jay and Silent Bob will return in Clerks III. After the credits, Jay and Silent Bob are visited by Stan Lee, who wishes to speak to them about the "Avenger Initiative". Shortly after, they are all picked up by Doc Brown, who requests their help in getting back to the future. Cast * Jason Mewes as Jay / Chronic * Kevin Smith as Silent Bob / Bluntman and himself * Eliza Dushku as Lipstick Lesbian * Tara Strong as Cocknocker and Small Fry the Science Guy * Ralph Garman as Dick Head and Doc Brown * Neil Gaiman as Albert the Manservant * Ben Gleib as NewsGroup * Jon Lovitz as The Mad Scientist * Jennifer Schwalbach as Blunt-Girl * Ray William Johnson as Quick-Stop hipster * Scott Mosier as The General and Quick-Stop hipster guy * Ming Chen as Shower bully 1 * Bryan Johnson as Shower bully 2 and Travis the Comic-Hating Bully * Walt Flanagan as Shower bully 3 and Giagra ad narrator * Kevin Conroy as The Mayor of Red Bank * Brian Faraldo as The Diddler * Jensen Karp as Dick Head's doctor * Steve Stark as NewsGroup's mother and Internet cafe waitress * Brian O'Halloran as Dante Hicks * Stan Lee as himself Release The official site was launched on March 1, 2013, complete with trailer (introduced by Smith & Mewes). The film was shown as part of a touring show similar to how Kevin Smith released Red State in 2011. Every screening had a Q&A afterwards and a recording of the SModcast.com podcast Jay & Silent Bob Get Old. The tour started on April 20, 2013 in Atlanta and continued in America until October. Three screenings were scheduled for England in July 2014.Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie / Shows / Coston Hall The film was released on digital distribution and VOD in May 2014 with an expected DVD release in September 2014. On September 1, 2014, the film was released on Netflix. References External links * * Category:2013 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s independent films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American comedy films Category:American independent films Category:American films about cannabis Category:American superhero films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Films based on works by American comic book writers Category:Phase 4 Films films Category:SModcast Pictures films Category:View Askewniverse films